Some Sunny Day
by Random0Fandom
Summary: Even those who were evil at heart, made change and wish for a different heart. When you meet them in the future, you will see them as a new person with new beliefs and feelings.


The bus ride was quite, Mabel fell asleep on my shoulder while I watched the scenery outside of the window change from towns to luscious forests. The same forest which years ago held so much mystery and adventure that called to my brain to investigate. Today Mabel and I returned back to Gravity Falls, both of us being 18. Since those days we have both changed immensely.

Mabel hasn't really, she is still the same giddy, pink loving, sweater making glitter bomb. She got rid of her braces, and developed more into a beautiful sister. Most of the guys at our old school were always hitting on her, making most of the popular girls jealous. It was always funny watching her turn down the guys like she was always doing it. She was currently holding onto Waddles in her lap, her head on my shoulder comfortable. The thought always put a smile on my face, being the protective brother.

Me on the other hand, I'm still the same dorky, paranormal-hunting, mystery and adventure kid. I grew taller than I was at 13, but so did Mabel. I still wore the same pine tree hat on my head since I left, a little faded now. In my lap was the book I was currently reading, as well as my notes about the mystical creatures in the woods. I was extremely excited to be returning here, and since I'm 18 I really want to live here and just go investigate the woods every day.

The bus slows to a halt, waking Mabel in the process, which put a smile on her face.

"Come on bro-bro," Mabel giddily screams, "Let's get to the shack." She was still the same ball of energy from all those years ago.

"Coming Mabel," I sigh, a smile on my face as well. Both of us gather our belongings and jump off the bus onto the oh-so familiar trail. It was good to be back.

We run past a tree to the familiar site of the Mystery Shack. The place hadn't changed since we left, and I feel probably the most happiness I have ever felt in a long time. The old porch held a sing, and on the swing held our favorite grouchy old man: Gruncle Stan. When he sees us, he smiles and stands to meet us.

"Hey kids," he hasn't changed a day. The same scruffy beard and stubble. The look I've always loved. Along with his fez, and black suit he wore almost religiously, it was a site for sore eyes. We both hugged him, a small 'humpf' comes from him but he hugs back.

"Hey Gruncle Stan!" Mabel squeals, gripping him harder.

"Hey Mabel, Dipper," Gruncle replies, grabbing us harder. I can barely breathe at the moment, but I really don't care.

I go to speak, but a flash of light behind us pulls us away from the hug. A portal, a weird one, was forming. Stanford comes running out is surprise and shock. No one knows what to do, but we don't run of.

Once it is completed, a lone figure stands there. One with a long white cloak and hood covering his face. In fact, his entire outfit was of white with a little gold lining. He didn't seem evil, just standing there alone with no motion to him.

"Who are you?" Ford asks, probably griping a weapon in his duster.

"Peace, Stanford Pines," The man spoke, his hands held up in a surrendering manner, "I come not for any of you, but for a lone spirits second chance."

"Second chance?" I ask him, all eyes on me now, "Whose second chance?"

The figure says nothing, but holds out on of his hands to the empty space next to him. Suddenly, a ball of yellow and gold forms until it is nearly blinding all of us. I hold up my arm to shield my eyes, but it soon dissipates. Where the ball was, stood a man.

The man had a gold undershirt, a black vest on top of it, and black dress pants. In his left hand, a black arched cane, and on his head was a top hat. His yellow curls and tall stature scared us, but the golden eyes made me recognize who it was. The one person who loves formal and yellow.

"Bill…" I say, a little venom in my voice. Everyone realizes who it was, and takes a defensive stance.

Neither one of the men, Bill or white, say anything. Bill's face doesn't hold smug or and evil grin, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Pain and regret was what spread on his face, but that was impossible. Bill feeling…sorry? Not possible!

"What do you want Bill!" Ford demands, holding a gun in his hand. Bill's gaze shifts over to me, no one else's. His eyes waver slightly, making me drop my stance a little. A small tear rolls down his cheeks, confusing all of us, but me most of all. Bill finally takes a step, but towards me, making me take my stance more.

"Don't go near him Bill/Dorito!" Stan and Mabel scream, but it doesn't stop him. He slowly makes his way over to me. A shot rings off in the air, and a scorch mark lay at Bill's feet. Bill looks at Ford, his gun with a little smoke coming out of the barrel. Bill sighs and looks back at me, and taking another step till he is in front of me.

When he reaches for his hat, I tense up expecting a fight. Instead he grabs his hat, and takes it off his head so that his cane rests in his left hand and his hat in his right. He looks me in the eye, and bends over and drops both on the ground. My eyes widen as he stands back up and I relax, both of us looking at each other. He doesn't say anything, but his lips open and two words come out of them,

"I'm sorry."

That shocked me, and surprised everybody around me. He doesn't say anything else, but turns around to the man in white and nods. The white guy nods back and snaps his fingers, and two suitcases poof next to Bill. Bill reaches down, takes one in each hand, throws one last glance to the group of us, and walks away.

None of us know what to say, Bill's figure shrinking into the distance, but then I realize: he was heading to the bus stop, leaving Gravity Falls. Once he disappears from view, I feel my heart lurch slightly. He wasn't evil or malicious, regretful and pained. A second chance: Bill wanted a new life. One without evil or plans for world domination. I can hear the roar of the bus in the distance, but I feel like I have to say something before he leaves, so I take off into a sprint to the bust stop.

"Wait Dipper," Someone screams, but I head not to their call and continue on running till I reach the bus stop with Bill one step on the bus. He hears me and turns around, a little confusion on his face.

"Wait Bill," I huff out, still gasping for breath. I really should work out more.

He doesn't say anything, but does wait for me. After gathering enough air, I slowly step towards him as to not scare him. When I get in front of him, only three words come to mind,

"I forgive you," and I meant it from the bottom of my heart, and I hug him. He tenses up a little, but hesitantly he wraps his arms around me, pulling me up close.

We pull away and we look at each other, but Bill smiles and spoke his famous phrase,

"We'll meet again, some sunny day. Goodbye, Pinetree."

And with that he steps on the bus and it drives off. Oh I know that I'll see him again…

I'm counting on it…

I'm hoping for it.

 _Ten years Later_

I was currently taking a trip of Paris, needing a much welcoming vacation. Paris was beautiful, and the sites and smell were amazing. The buildings and streets were bustling, people walking past and some talking to others. The bakers and stores were selling their items, the aromas from breads and foods filled the air.

I was here for a simple week off from the investigating business. As much fun as it is, it is a little time consuming and nerve racking. It was a vacation for me, and I loved it. My stomach rumbles, so I decide to snap out of my trance and look for a place to eat. Looking down the street, I see a small bakery that sounded nice and walk towards it.

It was a small bakery, but smelled amazingly that I decided to grab a simple dish. So I walk in and take in the decorations. It had a light blue paint on the wall, and some stripes that go halfway up and stop. Some white tables with blue chairs, a couple people in here but they seem like nice people so I pay no attention to them and walk to the counter.

"Bonjour, might I take your…" the voice stops, causing me to look up. The sight my eyes saw took all of my breath away, and probably his as well. Some of the patrons notice this and look between us, confusion on their face as well. It may have been a decade ago, but I could never forget that golden hair on that bus.

"Bill…"

"Pinetree…"

Not another word was spoken, but he comes to the other side of the counter and wraps his arms around me and I do too. We hug long and hard, remembering our past but mostly the last time we saw each other.

"I told you," Bill began, slowly lifting his head to meet my eyes, "We would meet again."

I smile and finish his line for him, "Some sunny day."

He smiles at me, a tear rolling down his cheek and he was not evil. He was gentle and kind and I loved every second of seeing him again.

The thing was I didn't see him as just a really old friend. No I saw him as more, and I'm pretty sure everybody reading this can put two and two together and see where this is going.

I look at his eyes and he looks into mine, passion in both of our eyes. I can feel a force pull me to him, and a force push him to me. When our lips meet, it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt.

And I could tell you one thing…

It was a sunny day in my eyes.


End file.
